warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marshall Silverman
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:29971 page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Featured Images I'm sorry we already have such a feature on the main page. We rotate out between 5-10- images. What you are proposing is far too large.Instead, select the five best images you have for now, preview them for me, and I may choose a few to add to the main page in the future. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, we no longer use non-canon images. The existing ones on the wiki have been grandfathered in under the old policy, but no new ones will be added in future. However, as Algrim Whitefang suggested below, you can display as many fan-made images as you like if you create a personal blog here on the wiki and add your images to it. You may want to consider that route. Good luck and thanks for your interest. Montonius (talk) 05:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Featured Images Marshall, You might want to also think about writing a Blog and posting your featured images there. On your talk page you'll notice one of the tabs say 'Blog'. You can pretty much post whatever is on your mind (within reason of course, i.e. nothing pornographic, offensive, etc.) If you need an example, feel free to drop by my Talk Page and look at my Blog. I did an older Blog post featuring Rogue Trader era artwork as well as some Warhammer 40K humor. If you have any questions, drop me a message. Regards, Algrim Whitefang (talk) 00:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Imperial Fists Marshall Silverman, In regards to the Imperial Fists page, the necessary edits have already been made. Thank you for pointing out this outdated canon. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 07:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Picture Sources These are wonderful pictures Marshall, and thank you for adding them to the database, but we cannot use them unless the published source and page number for each one is listed for each picture. If you can get me that information for each picture and place it on the picture's information page, we can use a lot of this material. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 07:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rogal Dorn Image Marshall, The source of this image is from one of the upcoming Horus Heresy novels that are going to be coming out in hardback. This is one of many images that were leaked online on various Warhammer 40K forums, at which time, I don't recall which one I found I found this image. Keep checking the Black Library website's Blog section to find out which novels are coming out. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 20:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Space Marine organs You have permission to add the Space Marine organ photos and ONLY the Space Marine organ photos, to the relevant organ pages here on the wiki, and only those pages. Thanks for bringing these to my attention. Montonius (talk) 13:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) To place a source for a fan-made pic, simply go the pictures own information page, go into its editor, and then put in a link to the source with the artists name, above the wiki disclaimer. If the pic comes from an official source, please look at the source section of the actual page and follow its formatting to put in the book and page number from where the picture came from. RE: Sons of Dorn, 13th Black Crusade Marshall, go right ahead. Under the section, 'Adeptus Astartes Reinforcements, you can add the Sons of Dorn right above the Subjugators Chapter. Go catch! I'll let you know about the other inconsistencies with the Sons of Dorn article as soon as I go over it again. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 20:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang RE: Space Maps Marshall, Although they appear to be pretty accurate, we unfortunately cannot use them on the wiki as they are not considered canon (from official Games Workshop source material). Thanks for trying. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 20:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang RE: Favourite Warhammer Race First of all: Thanks! :). Second of all, I'll see if I can get a link on the front page to the poll (no guarantee though). Third, with the second and third favourite races, separate polls for them will start to get clunky, and probably cause a huge mess that spawns a never-ending series of polls. However, you could always state what are your second and third favourites are in the comments on the forum post (I'll add a special note for that). With the Ork clans, that might not be as successful as I kinda doubt many people would know what each of them are before they see the post. Sry. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:38, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Pictures So to reiterate what you need to do: 1) We want canon-only images, which means images from a Games Workshop, FFG or licensed video game source. Place the name of the published source and the page number where it is found in that source on the information page of the picture where you put the legal disclaimer. If the image is from a published source, the page number where it is found is a requirement. If it is a still image from a video game, just the name of the game will suffice. 2) Do not take images from websites unless the sourcing information indicated above is included with it and you can add it. 3) As stated, we no longer use fan art, save for 1 piece in a blue moon that is of professional quality and you must get the permission of an Administrator to make use of it. This will almost never happen, so it is not worth adding huge galleries of fan art. Our Moderator Shas'o'Kai, to give you a sense of how often fan art is approved, has said it occurs for one piece of fan-made art probably once every two months. In other words, 99.99% of fan art will not be used. The reasons for these requirements is that we are a canon-only wiki, and adding unsourced, non-canon information that cannot be fact-checked does not serve this mission. We hope that you will comply and remain a valuable contributor to this project. Please follow these guidelines, or you will be sanctioned as noted above. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 19:25, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Sisters of the Wounded Heart It helps very much, thank you. In fact it is exactly what I needed, double thank you!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and I didn't deliberately name Stephana after you but your secondary name may have been lurking in my subconscious when I came to think of what to call my reformer. Consciously I was thinking of early Christian saints like St. Stephen the proto-martyr. If you would care to check out the Order of the Wounded Heart page on the fanonwiki you'd see I've tried to incorporate your suggestions. DRAT!! I keep forgetting to signKadjah Thoris (talk) 15:21, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I will also go paragraph by paragraph: The structure of a trine. Do the Sister there have close relation and work together in that Trine, or are trines formed from any three Adepta. Also, what about a creation of veteran Trines. I can't quite make up my mind on that point. But since the Sisters are supposed to avoid attachments I suspect it would make more sense ideologically for formations to be reformed and changed frequently. Possibly assignments too. I think versatility is something the Wounded Heart works for in its sisters and their ideal is a Battle Sister capable of stepping up and filling any combat slot at need - barring specialities like Tech-sister, Psyker, and possibly pilot. Vehicle Trine. Three penitent engines working together. That would be terrifying. Agreed but is it practical? Are Penitent engines capable of coordinating with each other or are they just random engines of destruction in which case they would not fit the Wounded Heart's ideal of limiting collateral damage. Founding and early years. Generally well thought of, but there are a few questions to clear up. The Adepta cannot simply jump from one order to another at will. Their commitment to their own Order is absolute. Unless those three went directly to the head of that Order and preached there and some of the Adepta were allowed to join those three. That is exactly what I envision happening. The Saints were extremely charismatic and their message very appealing but their chief converts among the Sisterhoods were Repentia. How exactly did the preaching take place? A stand in the street, or speaking to millions in some stadium. Consider adding events, that need to be truly exeptional, such as the purging of a daemon world or something, for them to become so famous as to reach Terra itself. Also, a force of nine thousand Adepta, is something more powerful than several Space Marine Chapters. Those kind of numbers would worry anyone, including the inquisition, not to mention the supplies they would need. Did they hitchhike on their way to Terra, or did they have their own fleet? Everything from a soapbox in the street to stadium crowds as they became better known. Think of the Early Sister-Preachers a the leading edge of a massive religious movement not unlike the Remdemptionists - except in points of doctrine. The Order originated in a time of widespread warfare when the Ecclesiarchy would welcome a new and passionate fighting force. I am assuming that Xystes IVth support and The Abbess Prioris' carried the Lords of Terra against any concerns expressed by the Inquisition. I see the Saints as hitchhiking and picking up converts on the way. Betrayl, Rebellion and Reform. If an entire Order of the Adepta, numbering nine thousand even, went renegade, even for an hour the inquisition would be all over them, and probably sentence them as heretics and kill them. If they went as far as attacking Holy Terra, then the repercussions would be thousands of dead Adepta. The sympathy of the Space wolves is a good idea, only if they sided with the Sister, that would mean opposing other chapters as well. Since when to the Wolves care about opposing other Chapters? The Order had built up a great deal of power and support - which is why the Saints were eliminated in an ill-judged move to reduce the Order's influence. It wasn't just Sisters going renegade it was entire population centers and power blocks as well. Also the Lords of Terra were busy bickering over exactly which fool had ordered the assassinations in the first place. Basically full scale civil war on Holy Terra and elsewhere was something everybody but the infuriated Sisters and their allies wanted to avoid. The Reformed Rule. The Sisters could have their own techpriest branch, but that would leave the question of who supplies them with matetials. Perhaps they could have reconciled with that forgeworld, as to acquire the vehicles, and perhaps fleet needed. Yes, I figure they must have agreements with a few forge-worlds to supply equipment and perhaps train some of their Tech-sisters. General Regulations. Generally similar to those of Space Marines, the only remark to be made is this. The Sisters battle training is severe and brutal, lasting hours. They are probably covered with scars,bulgeous muscles, and could aslo see the training as a form of penatence. I figure the 'Watch' should include day long exercises as well as standard duties. Order Hierarchy. Nothing to say, exept it does not give account of the current numbers of the Order. Are they still in the thousands? Exactly nine thousand - well give or take a few hundreds for casualties and new admissions. As I wrote a new Sister automatically inherits the armor and weapons of an Original Sister. Glad to have helpled with the military doctrine, it could still be expanded. Hope this also helps. Thank you it does help a lot.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I have incorporated your suggestions into the history section of the Wounded Heart entry. Thanks again for the helpKadjah Thoris (talk) 15:10, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Requests No, you're not cleared for any of that. Stop trying to do more than the basics. Did you read any of what I wrote the last time before you deleted it? If you continue to ignore my instructions, you will be sanctioned again. As I said before, you need to walk before you can run. You will not be creating pages or be allowed to take over whole areas of the wiki for your personal edits for quite a while. Let's see how you do simply at adding pictures before trying anything else. Remember, you have a trust deficit to overcome because of your prior difficulties. Show me you can be trusted to do the simple things, and you will be given more leeway. Montonius (talk) 21:52, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Dreadnought Unfortunately, if you cannot find the source of a piece of art, it cannot be used. Thanks for trying. Montonius (talk) 21:16, June 17, 2013 (UTC)